


Would you like to share?: The Sequel, Part 2

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-12
Updated: 2008-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This is a sequel to the story Would you like to share?  If you have not read that story yet, you should as Part 2 pick up the next day.  I would like to thank everyone who left a review for Part 1.  They wanted a sequel so I made them my Muses and they did a wonderful job.  I hope they like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared was hugging Sadie as she slept beside him.  Harley was in his usual place at the foot of the bed.  He had been awake most of the night.  The only time he had managed to fall asleep; he dreamt he told Jensen he loved him. Jensen packed his bags and left Jared crying and begging on the driveway.  Who knew sex in a bathtub could lead to such a revelation.

 

When the alarm clock went off, the dogs jumped up on cue to go out.  Jared sighed and got out of bed.  As the dogs lead him downstairs to the back door, he tried to think of something to say to Jensen.

 

Jensen heard Jared and the dogs upstairs.  Usually that meant it was time to drag his lazy ass out of bed.  He was confused about what he was feeling. He was confused about Jared’s reaction.  They had sex in a bathtub. It was just sex wasn’t it?  

 

They didn’t see each other until they got into the studio van and started going over the rewrites for the day.  When they arrived at the studio, they went to catering and ordered breakfast to go.  Just like every morning.  

 

Jensen followed Jared into his trailer and shut the door behind him.  Jared sat at the table opening his food container.  

 

“Jared.”  Jensen sat down across from him.  “I’m a little confused….”

 

“Last night things happened that shouldn’t….  I think it would be better if we forgot about it.” Jared continued to eat his breakfast.

 

Jensen stared at the top of Jared’s head.  Honestly, he wasn’t sure what to say.  

 

He pulled out his script pages and they went over their motivations.

 

At lunch they always ate in their separate trailers.  Talking to agents and managers, taking care of life business.   

 

After they arrived home that night, Jared walked the dogs.  It was cold and he thought this time last night I was in a warm bath with Jensen.  He remembered how good it felt to be inside Jensen. So warm and tight.  It was like he had been staving and was suddenly invited to a banquet.  He was feeling aroused and was sure if it weren’t so cold, he would have a nice hard on.  

 

Jensen took a hot shower hoping to clear his mind.  His hand wandered down to his cock as he thought back how good it was to be with Jared.  The feel of his warm lips kissing his body.  The way his hard cock pushed into him.  Jensen had an orgasm without even realizing he had been stroking his cock.

 

He dried off and put on a clean t-shirt and sweat pants.  They both wanted what happened in the bathtub. He went upstairs to talk to Jared.

 

Jared had changed clothes and was sitting on the bed working on the next day’s scenes.  Jensen knocked on the door and entered the bedroom.

 

Jensen sat on the bed and moved the script over to the night table.  “We need to talk about what happened.  I’m just as confused as you are. I need to know what you’re thinking.”

 

Jared stared at the bed.  He didn’t know how to start.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Jared looked up only to drown in Jensen’s green eyes.

 

“You are my best friend.” Jensen paused. “We wanted each other last night. It seemed so natural.”

 

Jensen was becoming uncomfortable under Jared’s expressionless stare.  This was what he was afraid of.

 

“I’m sorry.  You’re right.  We shouldn’t have let things go as far as they did.”  Jensen started to stand when Jared grabbed his arm.

 

“Don’t leave.” Jared wanted to say so much and couldn’t think of a word.

 

Jensen leaned over to kiss him. Jared slightly turned his head. “You don’t know how much you can hurt me.”  

 

He reached for Jared’s hand to pull it to rest on his cock.  Keeping his hand on Jared’s, he moved the hand to caress his cock.  Jared turned his head back to meet Jensen’s lips.  Slow languid open mouth kisses with tips of tongues lightly pressed together.  

 

Jared put a hand on the back of Jensen’s head to hold him still. His other hand caressing and squeezing Jensen’s hard cock.

 

Jensen moaned into Jared’s mouth as his cock was caressed.  He grasped as he was suddenly flipped on his back.  Jared pushed his shirt up and latched onto his nipple sucking hard.  Jensen managed to pull his t-shirt off over his head.   He tangled his hands in Jared’s hair and slowly rubbed his hip against Jared’s hard cock.  

 

The tip of his tongue flicked across the hard nub in his mouth.  Jensen’s skin was so warm against his lips.  Jared kissed to the other nipple sucking on it.  Jensen pulling a little too hard on his hair made his cock harder.

 

Jared sat up on his knees. “Turn over.”

 

Jensen tuned over on his stomach. His sweat pants were pulled down and off his legs.  He could feel Jared’s eyes moving across his skin.  He never felt more naked or more desired. Hands pulled his legs straight.  Wet lips kissed up the back of his legs.  A hand softly caressed over his ass. Touching, feeling. Warm breath following the hand.  His buttocks were pulled apart.  He wanted to say no, wasn’t sure. The firm touch on his opening stopped him. He moaned into the mattress.

 

He loved Jensen’s bowlegs, thought his walk was sexy. He also knew Jensen was self conscious about them because he was teased when he was young.   His eyes followed the long muscular legs up to the round freckled ass, up his back.  Gorgeous.  Jared slowly kissed up the legs, switching side to side.  

 

It was so round and so many freckles. His hand caressed over the smoothness.  The hole is so small and dusty pink.  Remembering how tight and hot it felt, he rubbed his thumb over it amazed he got his cock inside it.  If he wants to last, he better move on.  

 

His fingers moved over the dimples right above Jensen’s ass.  Wet kisses then move to kiss up the spine. Feeling the boney nubs with his lips.  Hand moving ahead of his lips up to the hairline.  He watched his hand comb through the short hair on the back of Jensen’s head to the scar.   Some people think it’s a bald spot forming. Jensen got the scar the same time as the scars on his chin and under his eye. Jensen refused to talk about what happen.  Doesn’t he know the flaws add to the beauty? His fingertip rubs over the scar.  

 

It tickles and not the good kind. That’s why he doesn’t like for anyone to touch the scar on the back of his head.  Jensen bucked his hips to tell Jared to move.  It’s his turn now.

 

Jared moved to his side.  Jensen kneeled up to pull Jared’s tank top and pajama bottoms off.  He pushed Jared to lie down on his back.  Now he gets to look. Whispers so beautiful.  Chuckles when Jared blushes.  

 

Jensen kissed Jared’s forehead. Kissed each of his eyes. Run his tongue down the bridge of the nose. Long chaste kiss on the lips.  Moved his lips across the stubble on Jared’s cheek to the pulse point on his neck.  Kissed along the neck.  His fingers find and rubbed one nipple while his mouth latches on to the other.  Jared pulled him over to straddle his hips, gasping his ass to rub their cock together.  

 

“Do you have anything?”

 

Jared seemed puzzle. “What?”

 

“Lube.”

 

“Oh.” Jared points to the nightstand drawer.

 

Jensen opens the drawer to find a half squeezed tube to Peppermint flavored lube. He doesn’t want to know.    

 

“Get me ready”, as he pressed the lube into Jared’s hand.  He turned to around to face Jared’s cock.  He slowly went down on the cock, caressing it with his tongue.  Started the up and down motion, brushing the tip of his nose against the ball sack.  His mouth was so full. The feel on the veins against his tongue.

 

Jared gasped at the wet heat around his cock.  He looked up at the hard freckled cock above him.  Watched a drop of pearl colored cum leak from the slit. Jared licked cum from the cock head.  So that what Jensen tastes like.  Reached up with his tongue to pull the cock into his mouth.  His hands went to Jensen’s hips to use them to push/pull the cock in his mouth.  Jensen’s rhythm matched his.  As Jared sucked and licked, he saw Jensen’s dusty pink hole was exposed with the down movement on his hips.  

 

He pulled off the cock and poured some lube on his fingers. Fascinated he watched as his finger disappeared into the hole. Then he felt a bite on his inner thigh.  Moaned at the eroticism of the pain.  He pulled his finger out and pushed two in the hole finding the prostate. 

 

Jensen’s hips jerked as he felt his prostate caressed.  He pushed back on the fingers inside him.  Panting he continued to caress Jared’s hard cock.  Then he pulled off the fingers and turned to face Jared.  

 

Their lips crushed together and Jensen reached between them to line Jared’s cock up with his hole.  He rose up and braced himself on Jared’s chest to push down on the cock.  There wasn’t enough lube, but he couldn’t stop.  The pain was too pleasurable.  Jared’s eyes locked on his.

 

When Jared was fully inside, Jensen was still, panting, getting used to the fullness.  As he started to move, Jared grabbed his ass and thrust up in him. It was like electric sparks up his spine.  

 

Jared moved one of his hands to Jensen’s cock, caressing it with his thrusts.  It felt like an extension of his own cock inside the warm, velvety body.  The ecstasy made Jensen’s face more beautiful.  Jensen reached behind himself to caress and gently pulled on Jared’s balls.  When Jared managed to open his eyes, Jensen was grinning at him.

 

He flipped Jensen onto his back and pushed his thighs under Jensen’s hips.  Jensen opened his mouth for Jared’s tongue as the cock was pushed back into his ass.  He wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist and his fingers in his hair.  His body rocked with Jared’s thrusts. Jensen braced his hands over his head against the headboard.  

 

Jared was in Jensen everywhere, his mouth, and his ass.  His thrusts becoming deeper and harder.  He felt Jensen’s body rock and then tighten around his cock.  He broke the kiss inhaling air into his lungs.  Jensen moaned into his neck.  His thrusts slowed as his orgasm subsided.  

 

As he laid his head on Jensen’s shoulder, he knew there would be no pulling away this time.

 

The End

 


End file.
